


Magenta

by FrostedEJ



Series: The Color of Spones [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Picture Treasure Hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedEJ/pseuds/FrostedEJ
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and the crew have fun helping Spock give Leonard a gift.





	

Leonard had just finished up with his shift, and was on his way out when he paused. On the wall next to the door, was a picture of a feast. Huh. And the food was arranged so that it spelled his name. 

 

Curious, he took it down and headed to the mess hall. Once there, he encountered a bigger picture of Scotty and Keenser teaching Pavel how to make Scottish Vodka in engineering on the door lintel. 

 

Picking that one up he headed down to engineering, only to find another picture of Carol, Christine, and M’Benga talking with Nyota in Medbay on another door lintel. 

 

He turned and headed for Medbay, finding another of Jim and the Sulus on the bridge. 

 

On the bridge, he was given a picture of him and the crew in the mess hall. In it, Spock was holding a tribble, and stroking it, unaware that it was calming him. 

 

Grinning, Leonard made his way down. Everyone was waiting for him, and Spock had a small fluffy magenta colored tribble. Leonard grinned. 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day T'hy'la.” 

 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Ashayam.”


End file.
